Keep The hope Of Thread Alive, For Our Sake
by midnight petals
Summary: He didn't know how else to explain things. He wasn't even sure of what was happening. It had been 8 long years since the shinobi war. And now there were signs of another one rising. He was almost always away from his family. And to his dismay his wife had warned him that if he stays out anymore, she would move away with their child while he can disappear forever. SasuSakuSara
1. What is it that you are hiding?

**OMFG! SasuSaku! Finally! OUR SHIP HAS SAILED!**

**YUSSS! I AM FANGIRLING SINCE I READ THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS!**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE ! AND THEIR DAUGHTER IS SO CUTE!**

**SARADA ! OMFG! *SQUEALS* **

**And I had to put up a new fic! I couldn't contain my excitement! **

**I hope you enjoy this canon fic! **

* * *

><p>"Sarada-chan, why won't you help me cut these tomatoes?" Sakura asks politely so as to distract her child from sulking. But she received no response.<p>

It was a bright sunny spring morning in Konoha. The kids were happily having fun outside exept for one kid. And she was currently sulking in the dining hall looking out the window. She had her small hands on her chin, just like how Sasuke used to sit when he was young. Her face was in a scowl. She had no interest in listening to her mother. She was angry and mad.

Sakura sighed to herself. Like father like daughter. She reminded her of Sasuke so much. A small smile crossed Sakura's face. She could see so much of Sasuke in Sarada. She had the same stubborn attitude and arrogance . Of course she spoke less. When she did speak at all it would be with her and her father. She went behind her daughter and put both her hands on her little shoulders.

"Sarada-chan, its a beautiful day. Hima-chan, Bolt, Shika, Inojin and everyone else is out playing. Why don't you go join them?" Sakura asks sweetly.

"I don't want to." Sarada states in monotone.

"Alright then. What would you like to do?" Sakura asks as she turns her daughter towards her.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." She commands.

Sakura sighs and goes back to the kitchen. What else was she going to expect? Some nice answer? No duh! She was Sasuke's daughter after all. She would know no words that mean request. She was almost done preparing for lunch. It was a tradition that every week the Rookies and Team Gai as well as Sai would meet up each other at the Uchiha compound for lunch to catch up. And in an hour everyone would be arriving.

She started setting up plates and glasses. She looked around to see if Sarada was still there. She was no where to be seen. She sensed her chakra. It was resting peacefully. Sakura smiled to herself. She had alomst no hope of getting through to Sasuke. And to think that she is here now, well she is damn proud of the journey she has made. She is now a strong woman. An Uchiha too. She was soon cut out of her thoughts as soon as she heard her best friend shout.

"Sakura! Food smells really good! " Ino walks through and sits herself down in the dining room.

"Hey to you too Pig!" Sakura greets her best friend.

"Where's Sarada-chan? I didn't find her playing with the rest." Ino asks Sakura who was now sitting opposite to Ino.

"She's sleeping " Sakura answers as she stretches her hands and legs.

"Is she not well?" Ino questions as she pours herself a glass of water.

"She is well Ino. She is just angry." Sakura sighs.

"Angry?" Ino raises a brow at her.

"Sasuke-kun isn't here. Actually he's been gone for the entire week and that's pissing her off." Sakura states in a tired manner.

"Geez! Sasuke really needs to stop disappearing like that. No wonder she is angry. Inojin can't stay away from Sai for more than three days. Haven't you talked about it with Sasuke?" Ino askes in concern.

"I haven't got the time to talk Ino. He's either busy with some top secret shit with Naruto or away doing god knows what. I will make sure he gets an earful when he gets back this time." Sakura states in an angry voice.

"Looks like someone's having trouble controlling their husband" Temari mocks as she walks in with Hinata.

"Don't even remind me" Sakura spats.

Hinata and Temari take a seat around the huge dining table.

"Where's Sarada-chan?" Hinata asks.

"Oh, she is just being broody and emo like her daddy-dearest" Ino answers. Sakura just bends her head down.

"Here I thought she would take after you, Sakura." Temari comments with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up Temari!" Sakura throws a crumpled tissue at her.

"To be honest, Shikadai takes after Shikamaru . So freaking lazy! Thought he wouldn't be lazy considering you are the mother Temari!" Ino mocks her.

Temari only scowls this time.

"And we don't even have to speak about Bolt" Tenten comments as she walks in with Kauri.

The ladies all sat down to have a chit chat before the guys came in and caused havoc.

"I had so hoped that he wouldn't take after Naruto-kun" Hinata sighed

"At least Hima-chan takes after you" Karui comments.

"True. But Chou-chan takes after Chouji! Not to forget, Tenji takes after Neji! How pathetic " Temari comments.

"Looks like all the kids take after their father very much." Sakura says dryly.

"So true. So how has life been?" Tenten asks.

"Same old same old. Boring missions. House-hold stuff." Ino comments.

"Nothing new there . Its the same for all of us." Temari says as she gulps down water.

"By the way where is Sasuke?" Karui asks. All heads turn to Sakura.

"God knows where he is. Like he tells me where he goes. The only other person who knows is Naruto." Sakura hisses. She was so freaking mad at Sasuke.

"And Naruto is never going to tell where Sasuke goes and comes. " Hinata adds.

"I think you are not taking control Sakura." Ino accuses.

"Are you freaking kidding? Take control in the Uchiha household?!" Tenten gasps.

"Duh." Karui comments like its a simple thing.

"Hello, if you haven't noticed by now, I am married to THE UCHIHA SASUKE. The most arrogant, self-rightious , stubborn guy in the world. And you expect me to actually take control?" Sakura asked in a dejected voice.

"You know, she has a point." Ino sighs.

"FOOD SMELLS SO DAMN GOOD!" Kiba and Naruto shout as they enter the dining room. The ladies sighed.

"Looks like everyone's here." Shino comments as he sees the rest of the guys enter the room.

"Alright boys! Settle down fast." Temari commands.

The boys all settle down. The girls too.

"So how have all of you been?" Kiba asks.

All of them replied with a we are doing good.

The chat continues for another 40 mins.

"Where is Sasuke?" Chouji asks.

Now everyone turns to look at Naruto.

Naruto gulped. This was not good. He could feel Sakura's glare. It felt like Sasuke's infamous glare. When she mastered it, he doesn't know.

"He..Yeah, He is on a .. Mission. yeah. Mission." Naruto states nervously.

"Naruto , I know its a fucking lie. Where the fuck is that husband of mine?" Sakura asks dangerously.

"What? Sasuke isn't on a mission?" Shikamaru asks.

"No. Sasuke keeps going in and out as and when he likes and Naruto is the only one who knows where he goes and what he does." Tenten states blankly.

"What! Now that the shinobi war has been over for almost 8 years what business has he got?" Neji asks.

"That's exactly what I am wondering. So what is it that he does?" Shino asks.

"Well .. Ummm..Why don't you all ask the teme?" Naruto smiled nervously.

"There is something you aren't telling us Naruto." Kiba narrows his eyes.

"And from the looks of it, something is going on." Lee states icly.

"Gee! I can't tell okay? Teme will have my fucking head if I did utter one single word about it." Naruto finally screams.

"So there is something going on! You better spit it out Naruto-kun." Hinata says dangerously.

"i can't. Sakura-chan, why don't you ask teme? It will be much better. As for now, Sayonara" With that Naruto runs off.

"What do you think is going on? " Karui and Chouji ask at the same time.

"I don't know. But the last time I saw Sasuke leave that building, he was pretty serious and pissed. Not that he isn't serious all the time. He looked extra serious." Neji remembers.

"And I also saw Naruto stressing over few things even I wasn't allowed to see." Shikamaru contemplates.

"Do you guys really think something is going on?" Ino asks in doubt.

"Its kinda obvious. Why else would Sasuke and Naruto keep it a secret?" Kiba questions.

"Kiba has a point. Sasuke directly comes to the Hokage tower. Doesn't use the village gate. He just teleports. Naruto and him meet during the night when no one can hear." Lee informs.

"Sakura, Hinata, you guys better get to the bottom of this." Temari tells her tow friends.

"Come to think of it, Naruto asked to keep Jounin level ninja to guard the gates. Its usually chunin who does that. " Tenten says as she remembers seeing jounins patroling last night.

"From the looks of it, something is going on right under our nose. And if I remeber correctly, I saw Sasuke walking towards the Shrine in the Uchiha grounds and I heard voices." Sai spoke after a very long time.

"What do you mean voices?" Ino demands.

"I was coming back from a mission, my painted rats were carrying my brushes. They could hear better and I could sense Sasuke's chakra. But I dind't know who the other person was. " Sai recollects

Everyone sat in silence. They didn't know what was going on.

"I think we should corner Naruto before Sasuke comes. Otherwise we won't know what's happening." Neji states.

Shikamaru opens his mouth to talk about the plan but was soon cut short.

A very intimidating chakra was already in the house.

"There goes our plan" Chouji says.

The rest sigh.

Sasuke enters the dining room to see if Naruto was still here. He just takes a look at each of them and turns around.

"I am so going to kick that dobe's ass today" He mutters angrily and leaves behind a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell was all that about?" Hinata questions in shock.

"I guess Naruto did some slip ups and Sasuke is pissed." Karui comments

"GUYS! I think its time you all left. Sasuke will come back any minute and I am so getting to the bottom of this. " Sakura states in a determinded voice.

"Alright." With that everyone takes their leave.

Sakura sits down on the couch. She was beyond mad. She didn't know what was happening. Sasuke still kept her out. What was so confidential that he couldn't share with her? She would never tell a soul about what Sasuke says to her. She always kept their relationship under wraps. She never told anyone that Sasuke smiles at her before he goes to bed. She never told anyone that they talk for hours after Sarada is asleep. She never mentioned that Sasuke cried a few times. And the very few times he cried was because of Itachi . And the one last time he cried was out of joy, when Sarada was born. When he comes back she was getting her answers. She still had to talk to Sasuke about Sarada. Its not like she could not take control. But there were few issues she had no say in. She was soon broken from her thoughts as she sensed Sasuke's chakra. She did not get up to greet him.

Sasuke entered the manor. He removed his shoes and went straight up to clean himself up. After twenty mins he was down at the dining room. He could see Sakura sitting down on one of the chairs . He was quiet surprised that she hadn't acknowledged him.

"Sakura" He calls as he sits down, opposite to her,

She just raises an eyebrow at him.

And at this, Sasuke knew she was pissed as hell.

"What's wrong?" He asks carefully.

"What's wrong?" She seeths and that's when she lost it.

"What's wrong is the fact that you are never home. There' s something serious going on. Neither you or Naruto is telling us a fucking thing. Forget about that right now. The fact that you leave for so long is taking a toll on Sarada-chan. Or did you forget the fucking fact that you actually have a daughter and she is not some vegetable we picked from the market instead needs love and care from both her parents?" Sakura spat in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke did not speak for a min. He knew she was right. He had not seen his daughter waiting for him along with Sakura. Instead she was sleeping.

"I haven't forgotten Sakura." He states calmly.

"Whatever Uchiha." With that Sakura storms off to find Sarada.

She had never called him Uchiha unless she was very upset. Sasuke sighed to himself. He couldn't just yet tell things to Sakura. Naruto and him had to figure things out first. And he knew he hasn't been paying proper attention to his family. he slowly finishes his lunch. He gets up and heads towards their master bedroom to find and explain things to Sakura.

He came into their bedroom only to find Sarada half awake and Sakura cutting some tomatoes for her. Sasuke walked in and sat at the edge of the bed. Neither of his girls payed him any attention.

Sakura because she was mad.

Sarada because she wanted her father to talk first.

"I can't explain what's going on. Just give me a bit more of time. I'll tell you eveything. I promise." Sasuke says in a low voice.

Sakura does not respond. But she is okay with what he said. Right now she wanted to hear another thing.

"Sarada" He calls out and stretches his arm towards her .

Sarada being the smart girl she was, knew that she had to take his hand. But being the stubborn kid she was, she just pouted and turned her face away.

Sakura sighed.

"This is exacly what happens when you don't pay attention. They grow stubborn. I'll leave you guys." With that Sakura gets up and leaves. She still had to clean up the mess.

" Hey, come here" Sasuke says in a soft voice. He turns his daughter towards him. She still had a scowl on her pretty face.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been home very much. But I promise I'll make it up." He says, slightly hoping she would give in. But he damn well knew she had both his and Sakura's stubborness.

To his surprise, Sarada had looked at him with those bright ebony eyes. It spoke of hope.

"Really?" She asked in excitement.

Sasuke nodded in return.

"Okay tou-chan. Lets go downstairs and take kaa-chan with us." She spoke in an excited little girl's voice . Soon she was seen running down.

Sakura heard the footseteps. She smiled to herself. Cold treatment always cracked her stoic husband.

"I am here Sarada-chan" Sakura calls out as she removes her apron.

"Kaa-chan, we are going out." She told her mother in an excited voice.

"Oh, did tou-san say so?" She bent down to her eye level and asked in a suspicious voice.

The girl blushed and turned away.

"Of course he didn't. " She says and ruffels her daughter's hair.

"We can go to the dock. The weather is warm. " Sasuke says as he sees the disappointed expression on his little girl's face.

"See! See! See! We are going out. " Sarada squeals like a happy lttle girl that she is and runs off to wear her sandals. Sakura just turns away from Sasuke .

"Seriously, you are going to keep acting like a bitch?" Sasuke was irritated now.

"I will act how I please." Sakura hisses

'' I already told you that I can't tell you right away what it is. I am not even sure." He growls at her. Why was she being stupid?

"And I told you that you can tell me what little you know. But seems like you don't trust me anymore. Come to think of it, you never did I guess." She spats.

"That's not true and you know it. Just give me a bit more of time dammit!" Sasuke knew he was losing his cool.

"Well Sasuke, how about this? You can be gone as long as you want . I am going to be the responsible parent and take care of Sarada and make sure she never gets hurt because of you ever again. And I will make sure she doesn't have to feel like she misses you ." Sakura looks at him levelly with determination burning in her eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her statement. Oh she so did not mean what she said.

"You and I both know she would never like the idea of being seperated from me. And what? You are going to replace me with another guy? I would like to see you try." Sasuke glares back at her with anger. How dare she even think of leaving him. Much less get herself another guy!

"Don't forget that you are the one making me do all this" With that Sakura turns towards the door to follow Sarada.

Sasuke stands there, stunned. His marriage was going down the drains. And at the same time there were mysterious shit happening. He didn't know how he was going to balance it all out. He was not ready to lose his family. He had come to love them very much. If he was being honest with himself, Sakura and Sarada had become an integral part of his life. He felt compelete again. He sighed. He was going to have to tell bits of things he knew to Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the first chapter. <strong>

**I am not sure if it turned out to be good. **

**But I have a plot in mind. I will assure you that the story will be interesting..**

**So please do Review ! I am hoping to get 10 in the least. **

**And in my fic, Neji isn't dead. Tenten is married to Neji. They have a kid- Tenji. **

**AND I AM SO GLAD OUR SHIP HAS SAILD. SASUSAKU FOREVER AND EVER**

**REVIEW.**

**Until next time.**

**Spread the SasuSaku love.**

**Ja Ne. **


	2. The things we do

**I so love writing this story. **

**So yeah, you'll get faster updates! **

**I just can't stop admiring Sarada! She is so cute!**

**AND well I am still fangirling over that SasuSaku moment where he pokes her head.**

**I so love SasuSaku! **

**Okay. So let's get back to the story. LOL. T_T**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed to himself. His wife was acting way too stubborn for his liking. Fuck her! Sarada was busy splashing her legs in the water. She was lost in her own world. As for Sakura, she was busy watching her daughter. A smile had crept up her face. She knew her husband was glaring at her. But she decided not to pay attention to him. Ah, the power she has over him, amazing.<p>

"Sakura, stop being stubborn." He grunted as he came down and sat next to her, under the big oak tree.

"Kaa-chan. look! I skipped that stone halfway! I am going to be a storng nina, aren't I?" Sarada was asking her mother with a glint in her eyes.

"Of course! You will be. Do you want to make a wish?" Sakura asked her daughter in that loving tone.

Sasuke could only sit and watch what he was missing out on. He could see that his daughter was more attached to her mother than him. She had not once spoken to Sasuke . It irked him a bit. He was jealous of the relationship they had. Not that he would say it out loud. When Sarada used to be two years old, she used to cling to Sasuke like her life was dependent on him. He had liked that feeling. He had felt warm and he had a new determination in him burning, to protect the fragile life that he and the woman he loved had created. But today, looking at them, he feels like he is growing apart from them. He wonders if Sakura still loves him the same way she did when they were teenagers. He wonders if Sarada hates him for being away for too long. He then thinks if he is turning out to be his father. That thought alone sends shivers down his spine. He never wants to be his father. But he could see the same pattern forming. He and his daughter held no conceret realtionship. It was distant. While Sakura had a very stable and healthy relationship with Sarada. He needed to make this work. But he still had to deal with the possible threat. Before that he had to do something involving his daughter's eyes. He had to talk about it to Sakura. He knew she would never let him do it without a soild reason. But she also said she would go away if he wasn't home more. God! He hated being the one to mend emotional relationships. He was still bad at dealing with emotions.

"Yes. I want to make two wishes Kaa-chan" Sarada grins at her mother.

Sakura gets up and leaves to pick the wish-making flowers that grew so that she could give it to her daughter. Sarada receives it.

"So what wish are you going to make sweetie?" Sakura asks as she ruffels her daughter's hair.

"I have two wishes to make. First I will wish for Tou-chan to stay at home for a lot of time. Second I want to be a strong ninja like Tou-chan and you" Sarada says with all the innocence. She turns towards the sky to make her wish.

Sakura had a sad expression on her face. Sarada wanted her father's attention. She loved him very much. But Sasuke was too busy doing god knows what. She only wished that Sasuke could be home a lot more. Even she missed his intimidating presence at home. His presence spoke in volumes. His presence spoke of protectiveness and security. No one would even dare glance at them the wrong way. They knew one wrong look and they would be caught in an eternal genjutsu or already roasted to death. No one wanted to mess with UCHIHA SASUKE. His international record and his powers had spoken in volumes. There was no way any one in the right mind would go messing around with his family. Sakura sighed again, if this continued she had to move away and be a better parent. She could not stand Sarada being sad all the time. She knew that whenever she looks at Naruto and Bolt, Inojin and Sai, she wishes Sasuke would be there. Sakura was not able to fill that gap. Only Sasuke could.

Sasuke was blank. He never knew how much Sarada missed him until now. Maybe Sakura was right. He had to take a break and concentrate on his two girls. He also knew he was missing out on Sarada growing up. She was already four. He knew he had to talk to that dobe and take a break for a while. He knew even his best friend would agree.

"Tou-chan, you think my wishes will come true?" Sarada broke him from his trail of thoughts. She was hopeful, he could say. Sakura was glancing at Sasuke.

"Of course. I am not going anywhere for a long time. Your first wish already came true." Sasuke speaks so softly to her as if she was very fragile and she would break off any moment. He had bent down to her eye level. Sakura knew that Sasuke could only be this soft with only Sarada. He had not been THIS soft even with her. That doesn't mean he was harsh to her. It was just that no one ever knew Sasuke was a big softie when it came to his family. Especially his daughter.

"Really?'' Sarada asks to make sure her father wasn't lieing.

"Really. I am going to be with you for a long time." Sasuke assures the little kid.

"And I have to wait for my second wish to come true. Don't I?" She looks down at her feet and fiddles with her fingers.

Sasuke lets out a small chuckle. Sarada looks up to her father.

"You are already a strong ninja. You are an Uchiha. And Uchihas are never weak." He tells her.

"I knew that!" Sarada sticks her tounge out. Sasuke just pats her on the head.

"Of course you knew. " Sasuke mocks her.

"I think we have spent enough time here. We need to head home. Sarada-chan you haven't even had your lunch today." Sakura clears her throat.

The other two turn towards her. Sasuke just raises an eyebrow at her.

"Kaa-chan, lets watch the sunset. Tou-chan is also here today!Please! " Sarada whines.

"No. Not today. Skipping meals isn't good. Lets go." Sakura firmly states.

"We can watch the sunset. And we are leaving as soon as the sun sets so that you get to eat. Okay?" Sasuke says in a commandive yet smooth voice. To which Sarada nods. He picks her up from the ground and carries her on his shoulders.

"Sasuke!" Sakura seeths. She didn't want her daughter to skip meals and fall sick. And they had a routine , now Sasuke was dirupting it instead of joining it. He was just spoiling her rotten just to make up for the time he lost with her. She didn't want her kid to turn into the female version of Uchiha Sasuke who always thought he was above everyone else. She wanted Sarada to know things never came easy and that staying grounded is very important.

"Come if you want. We are leaving." Sasuke says as he begins to walk towars the small hill . Sarada was busy playing with her father's hair. Sakura could only sigh. She had to knock some sense into that pathetic excuse of her husband's head. She decided to fucking fight with him today until he settled things and took responsibility. She just follows them without a choice.

Soon they reach their destination.

"Tou-chan look the sky is orange and pink and purple! Look at the birds, they are going home. The sun is yellow color!'' She speaks in an astonished voice. Sasuke only smiles at this. This feeling he had missed so much.

"Kaa-chan, look! That cloud looks like Naruto-oji san's hair!" She calls out her mother in an excited voice. Sakura only smiles at her daughter.

Sarada gets down from her father's shoulders and starts running around as she sees butterfiles. She starts chasing it around.

Sasuke and Sakura look at their child and unknowingly they have a smile plastered on their face. They could see the sun setting. They had only one thought running in their minds. They used to watch the sunset together while they were still dating and had not much stuff to take care of. Now they were parents and they had their hands full. They turn to look at each other.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Sakura asks softly.

"Aa"

"So much has changed and yet it feels like its still the same." She was feeling a bit nostalgic.

"Hn"

"You know sometimes I wonder if you are still the same Sasuke-kun " She says as she watches her daughter run around that big garden they had on top of the little hill.

"I am still the same. Its just a different situation Sakura. I understand that you are upset and angry." He states as he also keeps watching his child run around happily.

"Understanding doesn't help anymore Sasuke-kun. When was the last time you sat down with us and spoke to us? Do you even remember asking us how things are, in the past several months? I miss the feeling of having you home. I miss that looming dark presence that always protected us from the outside world." Sakura wears a sad almost pained expression on her face which doesn't go unnoticed by her husband.

"I know. I miss you both too. But right now there are things I can't tell you yet." He squeezes her hand. Sakura pulls back and Sasuke is shocked from her actions. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, its so top secret that you can't share it with your wife. I thought marriage was all about sharing things of happiness and sadness. Being together through the worst and the best. I thought we were a team and we would face it together. And you make it look like its a one man battle. Whatever you do from here on out, I won't question. You may do as you please and I will do what's right for our baby. I don't care if you will have to save the damn world again. What's important to me is my family. I can't let Sarada grow up like you or Naruto did even when she has both her parents. I won't blame you if you chose something else over us. We are not people who just have missions to pay attention to. We are responsible people now. Our actions has some effect on our baby. I don't know if this thought ever crossed your mind Sasuke-kun. Remember you can walk out." Sakura says in a wary tone. She has a tear dropping from her left eye.

She had not meant to say all that she said to Sasuke. She knew Sasuke loved them both deeply. But it was time for some damage control. Her family was growing apart. She could not feel the wholeness she felt durning the first two years of Sarada being born. Sasuke rarely came home. Sarada was growing depressed. Sakura, herself was falling apart from trying to take care of Sarada and telling her lies about Sasuke being away on missions. She knew Sasuke was up to something. It was no mission. She knew how hard it was to grow up without Sasuke, who had never left their side until Sarada was three. She couldn't let an emotional impact happen on Sarada. She was still a fucking child for fuck's sake.

Sasuke was stunned at first and way beyond angry. How could she even say such stuff. He decided he had no other choice but to tell Sakura the truth. He couldn't let them walk out of his life. But how was he even going to say it to Sakura? She would freak out. She would not let him or their baby out of her sight. He had to make a choice now. He knew he hadn't had a family moment in a very long time. He knew he had to be responsible for the life he has created. He was angry at himself.

"Alright, I'll tell ..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by their child.

"I am tired. I want to go home." Sarada says in a tired tone, rubbing both her eyes.

"You are sleepy baby. We will get some food in your tummy as soon as we go home. And you will go straight to bed. Okay?" Sakura smiles at her child with affection.

"Tou-chan, my legs hurt." She complains as she looks at her father with anitcipation.

"Of course it does, you ran for so long." He knew it was an excuse just to get him to carry her. He picks her up and holds her very close to him. Like something would happen if he didn't hold her close.

"I love you tou-chan" Sarada whispers as she rests her head on his firm torso and locks her hands around his shoulder.

"I do too." He whispers and soon she starts drifting into sleep. With a smile. She felt safe around her father. She knew no one would ever hurt her when she was with her father. She had missed his warmth. In a long time she slept peacefully.

Sakura could only smile at this picture. It had been so long since she saw these tender moments and this soft side of her husband. He was a whole new person when he was with their child. Sakura falls in step with them as they make their way back to their manor. Soon they reach their manor. Sasuke puts his daughter down on the couch. He was in the process of waking her up.

"Don't wake her up. We have much to talk " Sakura says dryly. As she sits down on the couch in the big living room. Sasuke nods his head and sits opposite to his girls.

"You can't freak out when I am done telling you my theory. Okay?" He looks intently at Sakura.

"I promise. " She says .

"My Rinnegan is sensing some abnormal chakra. Even the dobe's nine-tails can. We are finding some abnormal chakra patterns. The chakra is huge. I have been following the chakra patterns all these time. It was similar to that of the Chakra Tree's. We don't know what exactly it is. This chakra is mostly found near the border and near Suna. We have been discussing it with Gaara. We are not sure of anything right now. And there's one more thing. I saw flickers in Sarada's eyes." Sasuke states carefully.

Sakura sat there in comeplete shock. No, she didn't want to deal with another war. She knew whatever it was, Sasuke and Naruto would have to be in the frontline again. There could be chances of losing both of them. She was not ready. And more importantly she didn't want her kid to see all the bloodshed . She wanted her to grow up in a peaceful environment. Her intent to fight with him faded all at once. She was not going to let them out of her sight.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't want you to go out there alone. I don't care if you are fucking powerful and posses godlike powers. I mean every word of it." Sakura states firmly.

Sasuke understands as she spoke with such intensity.

"I am not going anywhere Sakura. Not for a while. I need to catch up with you both." He says as he comes next to her and takes her hand in his. He slowly rubs it as if to say its all going to be okay.

"What about Sarada-chan?" She looks at him with worry in her eyes and face.

"I saw flickers of Sharingan the last time I was here." He looks at her and says.

"Sharingan? She is just four! I think she will be the youngest Uchiha to ever activate it. Ne, Sasuke-kun?" She smiles at her husband. But soon it fades away as she receives no response from him.

"What's wrong?" She asks worriedly.

"Its not exactly activated. Its just flickering. But I will need to seal it off for now. There's some threat out there. I want you and her to be very careful when I am not here. I am not even sure who it is from or is it connected to this unknown chakra. Just make sure you both do not leave without me." Sasuke cups Sakura's face in his hands. He looks at her with a feeling of longing and concern. Sakura holds on to his hands and nods.

"Why couldn't you tell me any of this earlier? " She whispers.

"I didn't want you to worry." He says as she rests her head on his shoulders. Sasuke wraps his arms around her waist.

"Its going to be okay, because you are here. And no matter what, we won't let anything happen to Sarada-chan. Right?" She asks in fear.

"Hn" He responds as he holds her tighter.

" I don't want anything to happen to us. Please don't let anything happen to us." Sakura sheds tears as she asks him to make this promise to her.

"Of course. Now stop worrying. I won't be going anywhere else. I will be right next to the both of you. Always." He says as he kisses her forehead. Sakura just nods in response.

"Time to wake her up." Sasuke reminds her.

"Of course." Sakura smiles.

She gets up to wake their only child.

"Sakura, you didn't mean it. Did you? That you are going to move away from me?" He asks her with his head bent. It was barely above whisper.

Sakura halts and turns around to face her husband.

"Sasuke-kun, sometimes I have to be dramatic enough to get things out of you. I know how much you love the both of us. And you know how much we love you back. No, never am I leaving you. I just want us to balance things." She says softly as she walks over to give him a peck on his lips.

Sasuke just smiles at her.

"Aa"

"Sarada-chan time to have your dinner. Wake-up. Tou-chan will feed you." She says as she shakes her very mildly.

"Really?" Sarada asks groggily as she wakes up.

"Yes honey!" Her mother replies.

Sarada looks towards her father who was now smirking at his family.

"You will?" She asks again to be sure.

"Hn. Only if you want me to." Sasuke smirks and answers .

"I want you to!" She grins at him and crawls towards him.

"Alright then, lets make dinner" With that Sakura enters the kitchen only to be followed by her husband carrying their baby.

* * *

><p><strong>There! ALL done with the second chapter. <strong>

**I wanted this chapter to be entirely focused on Sasuke and his family. **

**Well tell me how it went.**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW. Cuz they help me write better and update faster. I would love to know what my readers think.**

**Till next time**

**Spread the SasuSaku love**

**Ja ne! **


	3. Thought we were together in this

**Thanks for such wonderful response! **

**Don't ever forget to drop your reviews! **

**It keeps me motivated.**

**And like I said before, I love writing this story. **

**So here's another chapter for you all to read and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Its carrot, they are good for your eyes baby. You can't say no to it. You want to be a strong ninja. Don't you?" Sakura was trying to get her daughter to eat the carrots while Sasuke was making milk for his baby.<p>

"I don't like carrots." Sarada pouts.

"If you don't eat, maybe I won't stay with you for a long time" Sasuke says thoughtfully as he looks at his child who was pouting.

"HN" She says in arrogance.

Sakura smiles at this and feeds her pieces of carrots. Sasuke was done getting the milk warm.

"Now all you have to do is, drink milk and get to bed" Sasuke says as he keeps the glass of milk on the counter.

"No" Sarada rejects again.

"Why not?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her. Sakura only sighs.

"You and Kaa-chan promised you would tell me a story if I ate" Sarada was now getting mad. She had Sasuke's scowl. Sakura could only sigh as she glanced at her husband. Sasuke in turn just smirked at her. Sakura huffed and turned away.

"Okay, baby. Just one story. Okay?" Sakura looks at Sarada. In a tired manner. She was in fact tired from all the cooking and cleaning and later the screaming at Sasuke.

"Hn" She says and drinks her milk.

When she was done, Sasuke carries her and they enter their bedroom. Sasuke lays her down carefully on the bed. Sakura sits to the right of Sarada and Sasuke to her left.

"I want to know how you and Tou-chan met." Sarada looks at Sakura with a happy glint on her face.

"Because Bolt and Shikadai said they know how their kaa-chan and tou-chaan met. They said they were always together. So you and Kaa-chan were always together ne?" Sarada now turns to her father and asks in a tone that meant she was right. She was now grinning.

Sasuke and Sakura just looked at each other. They had no answer to this question. They had never thought about telling their past to their child. She was too young to know what they had done and been through. In fact they hadn't even spoken about the history of their clan at all. But right now, they were caught off-guard.

"Sarada-chan, its such a long story. When you grow up and become a ninja we'll tell you. Okay?" Sakura was trying very hard to pull her daughter away from this subject.

"I want to know now. Because Akina said tou-chan wasn't here with you and I told her its a lie. " Sarada pouted and was stubborn. She wanted to know her parent's story.

"What did Akina say?" Sasuke asks her. He had no idea that he had to deal with all of this right now. He knew he had to deal with this someday in the future. But right now? He felt like banging his head to a wall.

"She said you were not home for a very long time. She said her Kaa-chan told her this. Is it true?" She now looked at Sasuke with those big eyes that wanted answers yet she looked innocent and fragile at the same time.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. If he lied today, she would hate him for lyin,g in the future. If he told her today, she we would be very upset and won't be able to compherand anything. He didn't know what to say.

"Tou-chaan is very strong, you know that right? That's why he was sent away on missions . So he couldn't stay at home for a long time. And don't listen to what everyone else says. Okay?" Sakura cups her daughter's face in her hands and looks at her meaningfully.

"Okay. Why didn't you go on missions with Tou-chan?" Sarada frowned as she looked at her mother. She did not like the idea of her mother and father not being with each other.

Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other. Sakura had no idea what to say to her daughter.

"Because she was needed to heal people here. She is the best medic you know right?'' This time Sasuke decided to speak. He just kept his left hand on his daughter's head.

"You never went on missions together?" She turned around to face her father.

"Of course we did, silly! Even Naruto-oji-san used to come on missions with us." Sakura fake giggled at her daughter.

"That must have been so cool. Even I want to go on missions." Sarada exclaimed.

"Of course you will. Its time you slept." Sakura spoke in a stern voice.

"But I want to listen to more stories. You didn't even tell a proper one." Sarada was now scowling at both her parents.

"How about we tell you tomorrow?" Sakura was trying very hard to keep her baby away from this topic for now.

"No. I want to know some more. All the others know so much about their kaa-chan and tou-chan." Sarada was not at the point of listening. She was determined to know about her parents.

Sakura bit her lower lip. How the hell was she going to draw her daughter's attention away from this topic. Damn those kids who keep talking about their parent's history.

"Sarada. Its bed time. " Sasuke spoke in an Uchiha intimidating voice. Even Sakura would get chills down her spine when ever she heard this tone of his.

Sarada could only nod. She was in fact scared of Sasuke right now. She didn't want to displease her father. She knew when he spoke in that tone, the topic was not up for discussion. She sighed and pulled the blanket over her head and put her head on the pillow. She had a frown on her face. Nonenthless she slept.

Sasuke and Sakura were quiet for some time. Until they were sure, their child was asleep.

"Sasuke-kun, I never thought we would have to deal with all this, so early." She whispers.

"Neither did I expect this. With all that's happening, I don't want her to know anything right now. I don't know what kind of impact that might have on her." Sasuke says in monotone as he looks at the sleeping form next to him. To him, she was his to protect and love. He couldn't bare the thought of ever hurting her. He conisdered her too fragile for the world.

"As it is, we don't have a good history to tell her. What with you leaving, going crazy, me crying day and night, trying to kill you. Don't you think she will never want to believe all that? Plus the clan's history. Nothings going to make a good impression on her. We won't even know what sort of thoughts will occur to her. We need to keep her away from others for a while." Sakura glances at her husband, waiting for her opinion.

"Aa." He had hid something very important from his wife. The fact that the abnormal chakra needed the help of the Sharingan to activate God know's what. He didn't want to freak her out. He could already feel the fear in his wife's eyes. She was going to go all Mother hen on them. That he was sure.

"You know, its been a very long time since we spoke of the past." Sakura smiles slightly at him as he intervienes his hands with hers. He runs his thumb all over her knuckles as if to soothe all her worries.

"Hn"

"The moment you said, you'll see me as soon as you come back , that was the very moment I knew that you had already acknowledged my feelings and you were ready to return it." She has this look on her face that says this was one of her fondest memories. He did not disturb her . Instead he let her talk. He loved listening to her.

"Do you ever regret coming back here?" Sakura asks all of a sudden. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her. And snorts.

"I don't. And you know it." Sasuke grunts. He never liked talking about the days where he was all hell bent on revenge.

"I know. Just making sure. I always thought I was happy. But the moment we had Sarada-chan, I couldn't ever imagine how much more happiness she brought. I am content with you and her. There are times things go bad, but I know we can make it through. I guess so much has changed since she came into this world. Don't you think? I see a side of you that I never knew existed. Not that you weren't soft and gentle with me. Its like you treat her like she is a glass doll who'll break the moment you leave her. I have never seen you love someone else like you love her and me. I wish things were different. You know, it would have been nice if your parents and Itachi were still here. " Sakura says in a soft tone.

She always dreamt of having a big family that included her own child, Sasuke and his family and her family. But not everything goes as planned.

Sasuke gulped. He was also wishing that his mother and father were still around. Most of all he wanted Itachi to be around. But he knew, if things didn't happen the way it did, he wouldn't be the person he was. Sometimes you'll have to lose so much more to gain something life changing.

"Things happen for a reason." He states blankly. And Sakura knows what he means.

"I suppose." She responds.

"We should sleep. Its been a long day." Sasuke didn't want to talk about the past anymore.

"Night Sasuke-kun." She kisses him on the lips with such tenderness and passion.

He kisses her back. He had missed her warm touches. The way she made him feel loved all over again.

Sleep takes over them.

The sun was up on the horizon. It was around 7 in the morning. Neither Sasuke nor Sarada were early raisers. Sakura had woken up and was getting ready to start the day. She opened the curtains to let the rays enter the room. And smiles as she sees Sarada clutching Sasuke's shirt and resting her head on his chest while Sasuke had a protective arm around his daughter. She had missed waking up to Sasuke. This was what she would call a perfect day. She was done with her daily chores and was about to leave to make breakfast. Before that she bent down and kissed both of them on the forehead.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" She whispers.

"Hn" Was all she received.

She was down in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She had some cases to attend at the hospital today. She had no time to waste. Also her talk from the previous night came back to her. She had to make sure both of them would come with her. There was no way in hell she was leaving both of them to their own devices.

An arm encircled her waist and broke her from her thoughts. He rested his chin on the nape of her neck.

"Looks like some one is in the mood for some romance" Sakura slightly teases him as she rests her hands on his.

"Hn" He responds as he buries his face in her hairs.

"So being away for a long time gets you all the more romantic I think. I am not complaining mind you" She smirks as she says it. He snorts at her.

"What's for breakfast?" He ignores her previous comment.

"Well sandwiches because I have some cases to attend to." Sakura reasons.

Sakura turns around to face her husband and their nose touches. Sasuke slowly captures her lips into a pleasent kiss. Soon they were lost in their own world.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" They broke apart from their kiss as soon as they heard their little bundle of joy scream.

Soon they saw their child running towards them . Sarada was panting heavily.

Sasuke picks her up and holds her tight. She soon locks her hands around his neck and starts crying.

"Sarada-chan, what happened?" Sakura asks in a worried tone as she rubs her daugher's back so as to calm her down.

"I saw... Black... Big guy.. He.. staring... Me" She could only muster that much since she was crying.

Sakura and Sasuke look at each other worriedly.

"He .. looks... Scary.." She sobbed into her father's chest.

Sakura had fear writen all over her face.

"Sasuke-kun ! What's happening?" Sakura was panicking. She had never seen her child in such fear.

Sasuke takes Sakura's right hand in his free hand and leads them towards their bedroom. Soon he starts scanning the area. To only find faint traces of black chakra which had vanished earlier. At this Sasuke knew that abnormal chakra was after the Sharingan. And this confirmed his theory that whaterever that was needed the help of the sharingan.

"Sakura, hand over you cases to someone else. We are going to meet the Dobe at the tower." He states firmly. At this Sakura knew there was no room or time for questions. She simply nodded her head. Soon Sasuke and Sakura were outside the house.

"Sasuke! Looks like you are back." Kakashi comments.

"Kakashi, I don't have time for this." He spats.

"Kakashi-sensei, we are heading over to the tower. Care to join?" Sakura asks in hurry.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asks in worry as he sees Sarada crying into her father's chest.

After narrating the story to Kakashi, Sakura sighs.

"Why the hell didn't you and Naruto tell any of this before Sasuke?" Kakashi growls.

"We weren't fucking sure! Care to teleport?" Sasuke says icly.

"Fine."

With that, the four of them teleport.

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower, Hinata was massaging her husband's shoulder.

"Seriously! Look at this place! It looks like a dump." Tsunade complains.

"I should agee." Sai comments.

"Where are the kids?" Ino asks as she rests her head on Sai's shoulders.

"They are at the play ground, playing. You can see them from here." Temari responds as she sits down next to Shikamaru.

"Naruto, you still haven't told us what the hell is going on." Neji says in an impatient voice . Tenten takes her hands in his and tries to calm him down.

"He has a point." Kiba snarls at the Hokage.

"Geez! Give me a chance to speak!" Naruto groans.

"Whatever. Better spit it out. We know you won't say a word if Sasuke is aound." Chouji comments.

"You are too much of a coward to say a word when Sasuke is around." Shino grumbles.

"Hey! I am not! Its just that when he glares , he looks scarier. His Rinnegan makes it even worse." Naruto screams.

"What a drag! Get on with it Naruto!" Shikamaru lazily speaks.

"And don't leave out a fucking detail." Lee warns him.

"He won't leave out a thing Lee." Hinata assures them.

"So what's this? Some other important shit?" Gai asks.

"Looks like it." Kurenai and Anko sigh .

"okay, for a few months Teme and I have started sensing..." Naruto began only to be interrupted.

"Hello" Kakashi greets everyone.

"Sensei, you are late! And stop interrupting me!" Naruto scowls.

"Actually I know the story Naruto." Kakashi comments.

"What! HOW?" Naruto screams.. Everyone turns around to glare at Kakashi.

" I am coming from Sasuke's place. He told me everything plus what happened this morning. Sasuke and Sakura are downstairs, calming down Sarada-chan." He says in a serious tone.

"What the fuck happened to my Godchild?" Tsunade was mad now.

"What the fuck is going on?" Karui demands.

After narrating the entire story to the rest, Kakashi leans over to the nearest wall.

"And you fucking couldn't tell us this before?" Shikamaru was angry.

"Look, even Teme and I weren't sure. Okay?" Naruto responds.

Soon they were cut short from their argument as The Uchihas enter the room. They saw how Sarada was clinging to her father

"Dobe, I told you to keep ANBU to guard the village gate!" Sasuke speaks every word with venom. He never liked putting his only child in danger.

"Teme , I know what happened. ANBU were busy with some other matters. I found three ANBUS to guard the gates from today. I am sorry. So what was it?" Naruto sincerely asks. He never wants Sasuke to get hurt or Sarada for that matter. Sakura and Sasuke were his first ever family.

"I found traces of that damn chakra. And no, it hasn't entered my house. But Sarada saw a strange guy. Looks like someone is behind it. " Sasuke looks at Naruto with seriousness.

"Alright, I will step up the security. We need to get to the bottom of this. Looks like some more work for you." Naruto sighs as he says that. Sasuke nods as he understands that he is the only other person who can sense that chakra. Naruto can't leave the village, someone has to be able to protect the village.

"Looks like we need to be on our guard. Lets get to planing right away." Neji comments.

Everyone had worn a serious expression.

"So only your rinnegan and the nine-tails can sense it?" Anko asks.

"Hn"

"Why do I feel like you are leaving something out?" Tsunade glares at Sasuke.

"Not now." Sasuke silences her.

"What the hell are you leaving out?" Ino demands

"Ino, now is not the time. We should get to planing. Gaara will be here soon." Naruto silences Ino.

They had started to plan on how to step up their guard duty and security.

"Alright, Sasuke you can leave tomorrow." Asuma says. Sasuke only nods.

Their discussion continued. Sasuke noticed that Sarada was now calm and almost sleepy. Kakashi notices how Sasuke was getting tired from carrying her. He moves over to take her from Sasuke.

Sasuke was now handing over his baby to his sensei, who was like a father to him.

"Ahahahaa! No. No. No." Sarada starts screaming as she was being handed to Kakashi. Everyone had turned their attention to the three of them.

"Its just Kakashi." Sasuke states softly.

Sarada was still not letting Sasuke's hand go.

"Looks like she is scared from what happened ." Temari worridely states.

"Sarada-chan, its just me. Come here. Tou-chan is tired and he has so much to do." Kakashi says very softly . Sarada looks from her father to her grandfather. Then Sasuke nods at her as if to say her grandfather was right.

"Come here" Kakashi calls as he takes Sarada from Sasuke's hands.

"I won't let anything happen to her Sasuke." He states. Sasuke nods and gets back to the discussion as they resume.

After all the planning and talking, they had come up with a plan.

"Be careful Sasuke." Shikamaru warns.

"We are completely dependent on you." Chouji adds.

Sasuke just nods.

For a long time, no one noticed that Sakura hadn't spoken a word. All heads turn towads her as she opens the door violently. All of them look at each other in shock. Sakura was about to leave. Sasuke catches her wrist and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Sakura. what's the matter?" Hinata asks carefully.

"WHAT'S THE FUCKING MATTER? WELL ITS THE FACT THAT YOU GUYS ARE DECIDING SO CALMLY WITHOUT EVEN ASKING MY OPINION! FOR FUCK'S SAKE ITS MY DAMN HUSBAND! I HAVE A SAY IN WHAT HE DOES. AS IT IS, WE HAVE SOME OTHER THINGS TO DEAL WITH. WE HAD COME TO A DEAL AND NOW YOU ARE ASKING HIM TO LEAVE AGAIN? DON'T YOU THINK I GET A SAY IN THIS?" Sakura was now beyond her boiling point.

"We thought you were Okay with it." Ino struggles to speak.

"DID I SAY I WAS OKAY? NO! I DID NOT." She growls once more and turns towards her husband who had a blank face. "I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU LEAVE AGAIN SASUKE. ONCE YOU WALK OUT TOMORROW, I AM NOT LETTING YOU IN AGAIN." With that she walks out the door.

"Sakura." Sasuke calls but to no avail.

"What the hell was all that about?" Tenten asks.

"Hn." Sasuke was about to leave but soon Sarada starts crying. She had not seen her mother scream. It had scared her.

"Shhh. Its going to be okay. Kaa-chan is just angry." Temari pats Sarada on her head. Kakashi was rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Tou-chan. I want tou-chan." She speaks in between her sobs. Sasuke turns around to face his daughter.

She leans her arms towards him as if asking him to carry her. Sasuke takes her from Kakashi's hands.

"Teme, what the fuck was all that about?" Naruto growls. What did Sakura mean by not letting him in again?

"I want to know too Sasuke. Don't forget we are Team 7 and I have every authority over each one of you." Kakashi reminds him. Sasuke could only sigh.

"I think you should leave now. Go sort it out with Sakura. We will work on something else." Tsunade suggests.

"I will see you, Hinata and Kakashi in the evening. My place." With that he teleports himself and his daughter.

He knew he was so screwed. He also knew his wife was very serious this time. Only yesterday had he promised that he would stay. His marriage was falling apart. His daughter was shocked and scared. He could feel her tears on his shirt. He also knew for a fact that Sakura would be crying too. As soon as his thoughts ended, he was in their room. He saw Sakura sitting on their bed. He had to make other plans. He had to keep the balance. He could understand her worries. He didn't know if he could find another way at all. Whatever Sakura had to say, he was going to listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! There! How did you guys find this chapter? <strong>

**Nice? Awesome?**

**REVIEW. Please! I want to know how I am doing. Reviews keep me motivated and helps me update faster.**

**And in my fic, Asuma is also still ALIVE. I don't have the heart to kill him. And Jiraya too. He will make his appearence soon. **

**Don't hate me. I just don't like killing them off. They are awesome.**

**SO REVIEW. **

**Until next time.**

**Spread the SasuSaku love.**

**Ja Ne.**


	4. And we make up

**So , Lady Synda was wondering where Neji came from. Please read my previous Author note. I said in my fic, Neji, Asuma, Jiraya are alive, my little ninja! :)**

**Someone did wonder why Sakura keeps changing between Sasuke and Sasuke-kun, notice that she uses Sasuke only when she's mad at him.**

**A Selfish Writer:- In my fic Lee is single. But do you want me to get him a wife? tell me cookie! :-D**

**I actually suggest that ALL of you read my AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**I put in some information regarding the story in there.**

**Don't forget to read. Okay daises? *_***

**Now lets get back to the chapter. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Sakura, What are you thinking?" Sasuke asks as he comes and sits down next to her. Sakura doesn't respond. She ignores Sasuke. Sasuke lays Sarada on the bed.<p>

"Kaa-chan" Sarada calls out. In a shakey voice. She was afraid that her mother would scream again. Sakura slowly comes back to her senses. She realizes that her daughter sounded scared. She turns towards her and pulls her into a tight warm hug.

"I am so sorry baby. I shouldn't have screamed like that." Sakura apologizes. Sarada now looks up at her mother.

"I was scared" Sarada admits. Sakura ruffels her hair and kisses her forehead.

"I am sorry. I love you." Sakura says in a mild tone.

Sarada only smiles. She now looked at her father.

"Sarada, I want you to look into my eyes. Okay?" Sasuke says carefully.

"Okay!" Sarada grins thinking he would show her something nice.

Sasuske puts her into sleep as soon as she looks him in the eye. Sakura's eyes widen.

"Sasuke! You so did not use your Sharingan on her!" Sakura spoke dangerously. How dare he!

"We need to talk. We can't talk while she is awake. And you won't agree to let someone else watch over her." Sasuke states blankly.

"Right. Look, I don't care if this turns out to be like the fourth shinobi war. You are fucking forgetting the fact that you are not single anymore. And your decisions will take a toll on her and me. So you are going to leave again? What the heck am I going to tell her when she wakes up and asks where her Tou-chan went? That he went behind some black chakra that was posing to be a threat? What should I do when she sits by the window and watches every other child playing with BOTH their parents? I cannot fucking fill your damn gap! She wants to spend more time with you. Are you going to let her grow with lies we are going to feed? Do you know how rare it is for her to smile when you are not around? She doesn't go out with anyone. She sits there waiting for your return. Nothing I say or do cheers her up. She can't sleep at night. She keeps asking me when you will be back, When I don't even know the answer to this, how the hell am I going to answer to her? Does any of these thoughts cross your mind at all? Just having a baby isn't enough! I am wondering if your mother and brother ever ignored YOU the way you are ignoring your family right now! I am sure they wouldn't. Its just you. Because you make it look like family is your mother, father and brother. And we are nothing. Its like we mean nothing to you. Do whatever you want Sasuke. What if something happens to you while you are going behind that chakra? What are we suppose to do later? Ever thought about it? I am tired of all these! I am at a point where I will just leave one day and never tell you anything about me or her. Beyond this, I cannot tell you anything to make you stay if you have decided to leave. Just like the first time." Sakura says all this in one breathe.

She was tired of this routine. Lying to her child. Making her grow up with lies. Seeing her sad and upset all the time. No she was not ready for this. She could see slowly her child was growing depressed. She could only wonder if things were ever going to work out. She knows she misses the Sasuke that had stuck around with them throught the first three years of Sarada's birth. Even when they were dating, he wouldn't be gone for long. He would always make it a point to spend as much time as he could with her.

Sasuke was now trying very hard to control his anger. What the hell was his wife spouting? She damn well knew he loves the both of them very much. Why can't she see that he was doing everything he could to protect them? How dare she say things like that? He knew what was happening to Sarada and Sakura. He just needed some more time to sort things out. Of course he understands her worries.

"Look Sakura, I know how you feel and how Sarada is feeling. I know you are worried that something will happen to me. But don't even for a second think I don't care about the both of you. You know how much I value you both. I have to leave tomorrow so that we get a damn clue about this. I don't want anyone targeting my family. You saw there was someone already behind Sarada. You think I am okay with going away for so long? I am not an idiot. I am trying my hardest to keep Sarada away from harm's way. So tell me, If I don't go tomorrow and the problem becomes bigger , someone takes away Sarada because you didn't let us out of your sight and get to the bottom of this, will you be okay with your damn self? There is no one better than me or the dobe to find this out. Someone needs to protect the village if something were to happen. Naruto can do that. And if something were to happen to me, I can protect myself. " Sasuke had lost his cool and was now shouting at his wife.

"So you are gone and in your damn absence, someone were to take away Sarada-chan, will you be Okay with this?" Sakura questions him back with venom in her voice.

"Just so you know, I have infused my own chakra into both your chakra systems so that if anything were to happen, I could protect you. Apparently you have no patience to know how its gonna work or when I did this. You are off being a bitch. You are acting like you are the only one who has so much concern . Stop being stupid. You don't need to remind me of my duties. I damn well know them. Try to understand where I am coming from. For once stop seeing everything from your point of view. Family means looking at everything in every angle.I wish you stopped acting selfish." Sasuke had lost control over his temper. He sounded very harsh. He had spoken every word with hate.

Sakura sat there, dumbfounded. She had not seen Sasuke being so hateful since the war had ended. His words cut her chest up like it was some blade. She felt heavy. She had no idea she had provoked him this much. She saw his storm out of the room. She had no voice to even call him back. In fact she didn't know what to say. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks. Why was this happening to her? She laied back on the bed. She encircled an arm around her sleeping daughter and cried herself to sleep.

Sasuke had stormed out of the house. It was around 12 in the noon. He was walking down the streets without any aim. Any one a mile away could tell that the Uchiha was enraged. No one dared cast a look at him.

Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade, Anko, Asuma, Shikamaru, Gai, Neji who were at Ichiraku having ramen sensed Sasuke. But his aura seemed darker.

"What do you think happened?" Shikamaru questions the others.

"Dunno. From the looks of it, he is enraged." Neji states as Sasuke comes into view. Sasuke had not been paying attention to any of his surroundings.

"Teme" Naruto calls out. Sasuke turns to see Naruto and the rest looking at him.

"What?" He asks in a harsh tone as he stands in front of the rest of them.

"What the heck happened?" Asuma asks.

"Dobe, do you have a fucking long S-ranked mission to offer?" Sasuke ignored the previous question. He needed to blow off his steam.

"Well yeah, there are a few." Naruto says as he was trying to remember how many were there.

"Naruto! You dolt." Anko smacks him on the head.

"Whaaat!" Naruto grumbles.

"He wants to blow off his steam and wants to go no where near Sakura. That's why he is asking for a mission. Idiot." Tsunade explains.

"What the hell teme! What happened? Did Sakura-chan say something?" Naruto questions his best friend in a demanding tone.

"Fuck that bitch. Just give me a damn mission." Sasuke snarls.

The rest of them were shocked to hear Sasuke call Sakura a bitch. THE UCHIHA SASUKE calling UCHIHA SAKURA a BITCH? What was the world coming to?

"Sasuke, running away isn't the solution. Just talk it out with her." Kakashi suggests. He had never heard Sasuke call Sakura mean things.

"Sakura isn't unreasonable. She might just be mad is all. Go back and talk to her Uchiha." Tsunade orders.

"I wish you had taught her how to NOT BE FUCKING SELFISH and to see things from every other angle there is." Sasuke spats at Tsunade.

"Sasuke, calm down." Shikamaru grips Sasuke's shoulder.

"Dobe if you have no mission to offer, I am leaving. RIGHT NOW." Sasuke warns Naruto.

"Teme, are you sure you want to start a day early? Don't you think you should tell Sakura-chan you are leaving?" Naruto asks in an unsure manner.

"That idiot can handle herself. Superwoman she is. I am leaving." Sasuke states and turns his back to them. He starts walking again.

"What the hell happened between them? I have never seen Sasuke like this when it came to Sakura." Gai says.

"I don't know. But I am going to knock some sense into him. Or at least make him not leave right now. What he needs is a good spar. I am leaving." Kakashi states as he gets up to follow his anti-social student.

"Better do that Sensei. Sometimes I wonder if Sakura-chan is the one who wears the pants in their relationship!" Naruto mutters to himself as he sees his sensei and best friend walk away.

"Who knows. Its not like we get a glimpse of their damn life. When has Sasuke ever been open?" Anko rolls her eyes as she speaks.

The others agree and sigh. Whatever their problem was, they decided not to get involved. If they did, Sasuke would roast them all.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out as he followed him towards their training ground.

" What?" Sasuke asks in a very rude tone that would throw off anyone from even walking behind him. But this was Kakashi. He knew Sasuke damn well.

"What happened?" He asks in a stern voice which reminded him of his own father. Sasuke comes to a halt.

"She thinks I don't care about them. I know she has a point when she says that its taking a toll on Sarada. But why the hell can't she see that I am doing everything to protect this damn place we call home? Can't she see I am doing everything I can to keep them away from trouble? She fucking said she will find another man if I am away again. She makes it a point to remind me that its because of me everything that's happening in my family is happening. Why can't she my point of view?" Sasuke's voice had gone up a few octaves.

Kakashi sighed. So this was the problem. What was bothering Sasuke was the fact that she would find someone else.

"So you are actually mad because she wants to replace you." Kakashi states.

"No. She said she didn't mean it. But what's pissing me off is, she isn't trying to see the bigger picture." Sasuke clenches his fist.

"Sasuke, she isn't thinking as a ninja. She is thinking more and more like a wife and mother. You can understand that. Right?" Kakashi asks as she stares at his stoic student.

"Hn" Was all he could say.

"Whatever she is saying, she doesn't mean it. She is trying so hard to make you stay because she is scared of losing you. She watched you walk out on her a long time ago. She doesn't want you to leave anymore. I am sure she is sorry for all that she said. Why don't you go home now? I am sure she is waiting for you to come back home." Kakashi advices. Things he does for his kids!

Sasuke slowly let it sink in. He was greatful that he had someone like Kakashi to watch over him. He was thankful that he had someone like Naruto to knock sense into him when he needed it. He sighed. He knew he had to go home. Such a mess this entire thing was doing to him and her.

"Kakashi," Sasuke starts. But at first words don't come out of his mouth.

Kakashi knows its not easy for Sasuke to say everything that's on his mind. So he waits for him to compelete. There was a small smile playing on his face. He knew he had got through to Sasuke. And he also knew for a fact that Sasuke was going to wait until Sakura was going to understand everything. He knows that Sasuke would do anything for his other student/child.

"I expect you to be here for a long time." Sasuke says with no expression.

"I will be. Now you go back home." Kakashi suggests. Sasuke only nods and leaves.

Kakashi stood there for a little while . He knew what Sasuke meant. He knew Sasuke was asking him to be with him always. To guide him. To make things clearer for him. He knew he thanked him in Sasuke way. Kakashi soon teleported back to the Hokage tower. He had to speak to his third child.

Sasuke was back home. He was expecting Sakura to be waiting for him. But the entire house was silent. He was nervous for a second. But soon sensed two chakras flowing rhythmically. He heaved a sigh of relief. They were sleeping. He knew he wasn't going to talk to her first. He wanted her to be sorry for what she had said. Until then he wasn't going to talk to her. He plomped down on the couch. He was too tired to walk up to his bedroom. He rested his head and soon fell into sleep. The entire family had skipped lunch.

It was around four in the evening when Sakura was awake. She yawned as she woke up. She looked at Sarada who was still asleep. She walked up to the washroom to freshen up. Soon she was done washing up her face and doing her hair. Her tummy had started to grumble. She decided to eat something. She made way downstairs towards the kitchen. Soon she saw Sasuke on the couch. And that's when everything came back to her. She knew what she told Sasuke wasn't right. She knew he was doing what he was doing only to protect them. She understood that. She didn't really have the guts to wake him up and say sorry. She sighed.

She walked up to him. He looked beautiful even when he slept. His jaw lines were perfect. She put her hand in his hair and ran her fingers. It felt so smooth . She kept staring at him.

"You are so addictive you know. You draw me in like you are some magnet. Your eyes , they are a whole new story. Everytime I look into them, I lose myself. I could drown in them forever. I love you so much that it hurts to even think of you being away from me." Sakura whispers into his ears.

Of course he wouldn't know what she spoke. He was asleep like a log. She removed her hand and went towards the kitchen.

Unknown to her, a small smirk was playing on his face.

Around thirty mins later, Sasuke decided to wake up. He saw Sakura in the kitchen. She was eating something. That reminded him , he had not eaten since morning. He walked up to the fridge to grab a tomato. Sakura who sensed him walking, opend the fridge and took out a tomato to hand it over to him. He came up to the fridge.

"Here, I took it out for you." Sakura offers him the tomato she took out.

Sasuke ignored her and opened the fridge to get his own.

"So you hate me to the point where you don't even want to eat what I picked out." Sakura softly says.

Sasuke still hadn't said a word to her. She saw him sit down on the couch , munching away his fav food. She sat on the floor. In a manner that her chin was to his knee level.

"I know you are mad at me. I shouldn't have said all that. I understand where you are coming from. I just want you to be careful. I can't lose you for a second time." There, the speech he was expecting had begun.

"I want you to not take more than three days. Its just scouting. Take Neji or Sai with you. Just don't go alone. And I am sorry." Sakura puts her head on his knee, unable to face him.

There was a smirk on Sasuke's face. There was no way he going to give in first. He had his pride to maintain. But she had said sorry. He was satisfied.

"I heard what you said." Sasuke says in a light tone.

"Of course. I am waiting for you to say something." Sakura frowns. She thinks he was talking about her apology.

"I can see myself through your eyes everytime you look me in the eye. I feel like a better person." Sasuke rests his palm on her head.

Sakura was shocked. She was sure he was sleeping. That sly bastard! But at the same time, her heart skipped a beat.

"Its been so long since you said that to me. " She gets up and plops down on his lap. Sasuke puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer.

She could feel his breathe. Their foreheads touching, their fingers laced together and both of them were inches away from kissing. Soon they closed the distance between them.

This kiss was gentle yet desperate. This kiss was a way of making it up to each other. They weren't ready to let go. Desperation was the only visible thing. Soon they were lost in the torrent of sensation.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha<strong>**! Done with the fourth chapter!  
><strong>

**Now all you little ninjas out there know what to do. Don't you?**

**Well my loveliess drop in your reviews and I will update even faster.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE.**

**Until next time.**

**Spread the SasuSaku love.**

**Ja Ne.**


	5. The mission begins

**I** **AM SO SORRY THAT I WAS GONE FOR SO LONGGGGGG**

**I had my semester end exams and lab exams going on! **

**I just have one more paper to go! And then you guys can expect regular updates like before.**

**This is the holiday season! So wishing you guys Happy Holiday! ^_^**

**I don't celebrate Christmas since I am Hindu. But I do love that fest! That's exactly why I am crashing over at my friend's place for the rest of December! **

**Okay, now kiddies go enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

><p>It had been a day since Sasuke had left with Neji to trace the dark chakra. Sakura had let him go not so willingly. Sasuke understood her situation too. But right now he needed to keep his family safe and away from harm's length. Sakura sighed to herself. It was the first night without Sasuke. She had a cup of hot coco and a medical text book that was on her bed. Next to her Sarada was sleeping. Sakura just ruffled her hair.<p>

Sarada had not liked the idea of her father leaving. Not one bit. Sasuke and Sakura could see that in their baby's eyes. But she had said nothing. At this point they both knew she was way too hurt to even say anything. She had just turned away and led herself to her parent's bedroom. Sakura had watched how Sasuke had a look of hurt on his face. She had held his hand and told him it was going to be alright. Sasuke had nodded. Kissed her and left.

After an hour , Sakura was tired. She just closed her text book and kept the cup on the side table. She soon drifted off to sleep. They were both asleep.

It was around 2:30 in the morning when Sarada was starting to feel discomfort. She didn't know what was happening to her. But she suddenly woke up and looked around. What she saw terrified her. She could see black shapless things moving around. It seemed like ghosts only in black. There were four to five of them. They were roaming around her. She didn't know what they were. But they sure frightened her.

She did what every little girl could do. She started screaming.

Sakura who heard her scream woke up in alarm. She looked at Sarada who had tears in her eyes. She held her daughter very close to her.

"Sara-chan, What happened? Are you Okay? Did you have a bad dream? " Sakura asked in a rush.

"NO" Sarada spoke in a whisper.

"They are scaring me" She screamed and snuggled closer to her mother.

Sakura looked around in alarm. She saw nothing. She tried to sense anything foreign in the house. But there was nothing. She didn't know what to make of what her daughter had said.

"Baby, what do you see?" She asked as she rubbed her back.

"Black thing. It doesn't have a shape. Its moving here." She sobbed into her mother's chest.

Realization dawned upon her. Sakura was now shocked. She soon recovered. She kept Sarada close to her. She took the phone from the side table and dialed Kakashi's number. She was hoping he would pick up at the first ring.

After a few more rings, he had finally answered

_"Hello"_

"Sensei, I need you to come over right now. " Sakura spoke in one breathe.

_"Sakura! What happened? Are you Okay?" Kakashi was now worried. She had never called in the middle of the night asking him to come over right then._

"I don't have time to explain. Just come over" She panicked

This was not good, Kakashi thought. He took his ninja gear and poofed.

Sakura didn't know how else to console her daughter. She was too scared. Plus Sakura was scared herself. She couldn't sense anything but Sarada could. What the hell was happening?

To her relief, Kakashi had soon appeared.

"Sensei" She cried in relief.

Kakashi took in the scene. Sarada was crying too much. She looked scared out of her wits. Sakura herself was scared.

"Sakura , what happened?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone.

"She is sensing the black chakra that Sasuke-kun mentioned. She said its revolving around her. I can't sense a thing to know how to fight it back . Neither do I know where it is." Sakura said in one breathe.

Kakashi was now aware of how serious the situation was. The only ones who could sense was Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't even in the village.

"Alright. Lets move. Let's go over to Naruto's place. Its the safest place right now." Kakashi said as he looked her in the eye.

Sarada hadn't stopped crying. Sakura let her go to pick up their coats and sandals. Sarada wasn't letting her go.

"Sara-chan, come here. I am going to make sure those ugly things won't bother you." Kakashi opened his arms to pick her up.

Soon Sarada jumped into his arms and held on to him like her life depended on it. Sarada had always felt safe with Kakashi when her father wasn't there. He would always keep her safe. Plus her father had told her Kakashi would always protect her and was a very strong shinobi. She hugged her grandpa.

Sakura had picked her coat and sandals. For Sarada too.

"I am done." She says.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kakashi had teleported them to Naruto's house. They were right outside his house.

They rang the bell, twice.

"Who the hell is that? Can't the Hokage sleep?" Naruto spoke half asleep as he opened the door.

He was in shock to see Sarada crying in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi had a serious expression and Sakura was scared beyond her wits. All sleep had washed away.

"Come in." He spoke.

They entered the living room.

Hinata was wondering what was taking her husband so long . She came to the living room to see who it was. Soon she could sense the seriousness of the situation. She had a worried expression. She too sat down next to her husband.

"Sarada saw black ghost like things swirling around her few mins back. Neither Sakura or I could sense a thing. But she says its all black and its going around her. She is scared." Kakashi explained.

Sakura was silent the entire time. Naruto and Hinata were shocked to hear it.

"Sarada-chan, can you see them now?" Naruto asked her softly.

Sarada only nodded as to say no.

"How does it look Sara-chan?" Hinata decided to speak.

" It was all black and it was running around the room. There were five. It had no shape. It was scary." She spoke in between sobs.

"Here, come, There's nothing to be scared of. We are all here to protect you."Hinata had taken Sarada from Kakashi's hands. Soon she was put to sleep. They were all silent. Hinata had now put Sarada next to Himawari. She came back and sat with the rest.

"What the hell is going on Naruto?" Sakura broke the silence. Where the hell was Sasuke when she needed him the most!

"What she sees is the black chakra that teme and I see." Naruto stated grimly.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asks.

"I am "

"How can she see it while none of us can?" Hinata had a very worried expression. She did not like her friends getting hurt. Esp Sakura's family since they were family to Naruto since the begining. And she was now a part of their little family. Sasuke , Sakura and Kakashi had taken care of her own kids and Naruto on occasions. They had heart felt feelings for her and her husband. Not to forget her kids. Now it was her turn to make sure Sarada didn't get hurt.

"I don't know. Who ever is doing this made one thing sure today. They just confirmed Teme's theory. And maybe they only want Sarada to sense them. I swear I am going to beat the crap out of that motherfucker when I get my hands on him. How dare he do that to our Godchild!" Naruto was now seriously enraged. Sarada was like his own kid. Sasuke might not show that he cares but he actually looks after his kids like his own when ever he is busy. And now this little fucker was messing around with his family.

"I think its best we stay together here until Sasuke comes." Kakashi suggested.

"That's right. We don't want to risk anything." Hinata was saying.

"What was Sasuke's theory?" Sakura asks in a grim tone.

OH SHIT! Sasuke had told him to keep this a secret. Now he had screwed it up.

"Whoever it is , is after Sara-chan." Naruto gulped. He didn't want to see a pissed off Sakura.

Kakashi and Hinata were shocked to hear this. Sakura on the other hand had no words to speak. Someone was after her baby. Now all attention had turned towards Sakura.

Hinata came over and sat next to her. She put a hand on her shoulder . Sakura relaxed.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun is here. He won't let anything happen to Sara-chan. Don't worry. We are all here." She consoled her friend/sister.

"I am just too scared right now Hinata-chan" Sakura replied in a whisper.

Naruto and Kakashi let the girls talk. They went to the balcony.

"There's more to it than what you told Sakura." Kakashi stated.

"Whoever it is, needs something to do with Sarada. Sasuke suspects its the chakra. But we are not sure. That's exactly why Sasuke left. To find out." Naruto explained.

"Is Sasuke going to be safe?" Kakashi questioned.

"Honestly, we have no clue of how powerful this chakra might be. We don't know a thing sensei" Naruto sighed as he stared at the sky.

Kakashi was also looking at the sky. He was worried as hell. He couldn't lose either of them. They were now pieces of him. He knew Naruto felt the same way. They stood in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. They didn't have a clue of what they were up against.

"Sakura-chan,we have a big day tomorrow. Go rest." Hinata adviced. Sakura just shook her head and left towards the guest bed room. Hinata watched her leave. She was praying everything would be Okay.

Soon the males also returned to their sleep.

It was around 11 in the morning when everyone were gathered in Naruto's house. They were all worried after listening to what had happened yesterday night.

"Why didn't you call for us right away?" Shikamaru demanded. He was pissed.

"We are family for fuck's sake!" Ino shouted.

"Guys just relax! We didn't want to worry you. Plus Sarada was way too scared. We didn't want her to know that something bad was coming up." Kakashi reasoned.

"Fine." Was all Temari could mutter.

"When are Sasuke and Neji coming back?" Anko questioned.

"I don't know. I haven't heard a thing from either of them. " Naruto sighed.

"I think we should check the entire village for any different chakra and identities." Asuma spoke.

"Agreed. They might already be here. We better start it today." Tenten responded.

"Whoever this is, they are planning something big for sure." Lee stated.

"I know. We should be ready for everything. We don't even know who we are up against." Karui said as she furrowed her brows.

"I think we should split up and investigate . We may never know if there's a spy amoung us." Chouji suggested.

"Actually that's a good idea. I will go with Tenten and Ino." Kiba said.

"Alright then, I will go with Chouji and Lee" Shino stated.

"Karui and Anko will be with me then." Kurenai claimed.

"Alright then! Kakashi, Ausma its the three of us!" Gai exclaimed. The rest just sweatdropped.

"I will team up with Shikamaru then" Sai spoke after a long time.

"Guess its up to me, Shizune, Sakura and Hianta to go over everyone's medical report to know if there's anything strange." Tsunade sighed. She was already pissed that someone was aftet her Godchild. Who ever it was, she was going to make them pay.

"I forgot to tell you guys something." Shizune had everyone's attention now.

"Ino remember we were picking out some herbs in the border?" Shizune was reminding Ino.

"Oh yea, I think we saw some strange tool engraved on a piece of rock. It looked like it never belonged there." Ino explained.

"Plus the atmosphere was kind of strange." Shizune further explained.

"I guess we have a starting point. I am sure Sasuke and Neji would bring us something." Shikamaru was sure.

"I think we should make the securtiy tight. And then go to the spot to check it out." Kurenai spoke.

"She's right." Anko said.

"Alright guys, let this mission start." Lee declared the mission was now in existence.

"Guys, before that, make sure everyone's kids are in a safe place. But I think they should all stick around with Naruto if anything were to happen since he is the only other person to sense that thing." Sakura reasoned out.

"She's right. We don't want any of the kids involved." Tenten and Hinata said in unison.

"Alright, leave them all at the Hokage tower. And then you can begin." Naruto agreed.

Soon one by one left. The room was now just filled with Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Hinata, Naruto , Ino and Shizune .

"Forehead, don't you worry about a thing. WE won't let anything happen to that lil Uchiha." Ino knew how worried Sakura was.

"I know. Its just that I can't stop worrying." Sakura was gazing out the window.

"Sakura, you have my word. Nothing will harm my Grandchild. Okay?" Tsunade gripped Sakura's shoulder.

"Yeah. Don't you worry." Hinata smiled at her.

"I think the sooner the better. Lets get started." Kakashi broke their little bonding.

They just agreed to move out. Soon the kids were all with Naruto. The teams had started working.

As for Sakura, she was emotinally drained. She just wanted Sasuke to come back. She wanted to go home. She wanted Sasuke to hold her and her daughter, tell them it was going to be Okay. She missed that dark presence that was so protective and so full of warmth. She didn't know where he was or what he was up to. Even though she knew he was one of the strongest in the shinobi world but still couldn't stop worrying about him. She was now worried about her baby's mental health. It was not good that she was so much affected by Sasuke's constant disappearences and now she was sensing this chakra. She didn't know what to say to her own kid. She didn't know how to deal with all this shit. She just needed Sasuke back. .

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT SHITHEADS, TIME TO REVIEW! =D<br>**

**I am sorry there isn't much SasuSaku in this chapter.**

**But it was necessary for the future of the fic to not have Sasuke in it. =P**

**I missed writing Sasuke! REALLY! He is so much fun to write.**

**So back to the matter at hand. PLEASE REVIEW. Becuase I really want to know what you guys think.**

**I am open to suggestions too. So its very important that you guys review. It keeps me motivated and I will update daily from now as my exams are over.**

**If there's any errors please forgive me. I haven't proof-read this chapter.**

**Be good , REVIEW and I will be sure to send you all Christmas gifts! **

**Till then Spread the SasuSaku love.**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
